


Tree Climbing

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, forest smut, the delightful subtitle for this fic is can't see the forest for the dick, who doesn't like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Anna and Kristoff play an interesting game in the outskirts of Arendelle..





	

“Show me how to tie a proper knot.”

Kristoff looked up from his whittling, startled. Anna was staring at him, her eyes aglow with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Her cheeks rosier than usual.

“Sure thing, princess.” He pulled a thick length of twine from the wooden box at the foot of the bed and walked over to Anna who was sitting by the hearth in his small cabin.

He went through the steps to tying a basic slip knot twice, noting that Anna was a fast learner as he watched her fingers move deftly beside his own.

“So which knots are used for which things? I mean, what kind of knots do you use to tie up blocks of ice? What kind of knots do you use to hitch up Sven?” Anna said eagerly, loosening the bit of twine she had tied.

“Uh well. The most useful one is a simple overhead knot. That’s used for all sorts of things. But there’s also a constrictor knot which can come in handy for tethering things. And a water knot is good for climbing mountains.” Kristoff said matter-of-factly, his trademark smirk enveloping his broad face.

“Show me!” Anna peeped, a bright smile spreading across her face, her hand creeping up his arm in excitement.

Kristoff chuckled silently and proceeded to show Anna the overhead and constrictor knots, throwing in the water knot for good measure.

“Neat. Hey, let’s have some lunch. I bet we can make a quick soup to go with this bread.”

***

Full of lunch, the pair lazed by the fire. Kristoff absent-mindedly strumming a tune on his mandolin, Anna fidgeting with the hem of her long ivory dress. “Let’s go for a walk.” She said.

“Alright. But it can’t be a long one. The sun will be setting in a couple of hours.” Kristoff stretched, stifling a yawn.

“C’mon!” Anna leapt up from her chair and grabbed Kristoff’s hand, long auburn braids whipping around her face as she paused to toss an apple into her satchel.

The cool autumn air greeted them as they stepped outside the cabin. They loved coming here. It was small but well-made and cosy. Anna would sometimes sneak spare cushions and knickknacks from the castle to furnish their little home away from home, much to Kristoff’s dismay as his rustic log cabin was rapidly turning into a riot of satiny colour. It was also the first place they’d ever made love.

“Where to, my love? Down to the valley or into the forest?” Kristoff’s arm curled around her waist.

“Forest! It’s so calming there.”

They walked further and further into thicket of trees and cloudberry bushes. The soft crunch of twigs and fallen leaves occasionally permeated by bird cries overhead. They rarely saw any people in this secluded area in the outskirts of Arendelle. Kristoff did say he once saw a hunter just after dawn, while Anna would have been busy drooling into her pillow.

The sun filtered through the canopy of trees, catching glints of gold in Kristoff’s shaggy mane. Anna bit her lip.

“Kristoff-“ Anna began hesitantly “do you want to play a game?”

Kristoff turned to look at her, his left eyebrow raising. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Good answer.” Anna continued with a satisfied smile. “Alright. Do you promise to do what I say?”

“Should I be scared?” Kristoff quipped.

“Noooo. It’s a good game.” Anna said slyly, patting his arm in reassurance.

“I’m in.” Kristoff said, toying with Anna’s left braid. “But if it’s hide and seek, we can’t be out too long. Animals come out at night.”

“We’ll be fine, we have some time yet.” Anna took Kristoff by the arm, leading him to a large ash tree in the midst of a small clearing.  Although its bark was well-weathered, it seemed to maintain a certain majesty.

“If you would be so kind as to stand with your back up against that tree and shut your eyes.” Anna gestured with her right hand, her left behind her back along with her satchel.

Kristoff gave her a brief doubtful look before doing as he was told. Curving his back slightly to settle against the rough bark, his wide feet spread shoulder-width apart.

Anna hurriedly took his hands and started to draw his arms behind him to bend around the trunk.

“Anna-“ He said measuredly.

“You trust me, remember handsome?” Anna cooed in his ear. She took the length of twine she’d stashed away out of her bag and began tying Kristoff’s wrists together.

“Aren’t you the quick learner?” Kristoff shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of the chill in the late afternoon air. “Just be careful not to cut off my circulation, okay?”

 “There! A fine example of a constrictor knot if I do say so myself.” Anna placed her satchel on the ground a few feet away.

“What sort of game is this, Anna?”

Anna answered him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She traced her tongue along his lips, first the top then the bottom. Kristoff inhaled sharply, his tongue darting to meet hers. Anna pulled away, grinning, her hands falling to rest on his chest. Three quick movements later to release the top buttons on his shift, and her hands were stroking his nipples.

“Anna-“ Kristoff writhed against his restraints. Anna decided to silence him again, pressing and nibbling at his lips, one hand behind his neck, the other swiftly moving down towards his belt. Kristoff let out a guttural moan, longing to hold Anna in his arms. She came at his mouth with a hungry, nearly bruising passion.

Her lips tugged on his earlobe and she felt him shiver ever so slightly, a hum of contentment in his throat. Anna could feel his trousers bulging as she unbuttoned his fly with torturous, deliberate slowness.

She knelt in the soft dirt, tucking her feet underneath her small frame. Her fingers slipped inside his trousers, and caressed his pulsing flesh with a feathery smoothness. Finally she pulled his trousers down, revealing his enormous erection.

Anna stopped to admire the sight in front of her before casting a seductive gaze up into Kristoff’s face and taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Kristoff cried out, half in ecstasy, half in frustration at not being able to touch the woman he loved.

Anna curled and twisted her tongue around every glorious inch. Kristoff rocked back on his heels when she squeezed his manhood, her fingers slipping rings around its length. Meanwhile Anna slipped one hand between her legs, circling her clit in a steady rhythm, sending shockwaves of electricity through her limbs. Her own breath quickening along with his, she sensed they were both close to orgasm.

Anna pulled her hand out from her skirts and moved her mouth away from Kristoff with a swift kiss of retreat. Kristoff whimpered. Anna then stood up and, tucking her skirts under her arms, braced her palms on his shoulders.

Using a strength that surprised them both, she pulled herself upwards and above his shaft. She lowered herself onto him and wrapped her legs around the side of the tree, both gasping in pleasure.

Kristoff twisted his hips upward with as much leverage as he could muster and they started rocking slowly against one another. His mouth found the base of her neck and he devoured her silken skin. Anna’s head fell back, eyes closed, her nails digging into his shoulders. The volume of their moans increasing, echoing in the stillness of their surroundings.

Kristoff’s body tensed as he threw himself as deeply within her as he could go, grinding upwards into bliss. Her panting became more frenzied, peppering bites across his chest. Anna’s orgasm crashed in waves around her, her cry piercing through the air like a blade, her muscles shuddering into calm. Kristoff cried out seconds later as he came explosively, feeling the sweat on his skin turn into steam.

Anna’s legs felt like jelly as she slid down her mountain man, her feet finally feeling the cushioned surface of the ground beneath them. She pulled his trousers up and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. She reached for her satchel, throwing it over her head, stepping behind the tree.

“Hold still – it’s a bit tight.” Anna carefully unravelled her knots after some difficulty in loosening them. Kristoff rubbed his chafed wrists before sweeping Anna up in his arms and kissing her.

“I love you.” He said plainly, staring at her in admiration.

“Didn’t I tell you it would be a good game?”


End file.
